A christmas proposal
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: One shot Cedric didn't die and is with Hermione, but he has a very important question to ask this Christmas but will she say yes?


Harry potter one shot

Pairing: Hermione/Cedric

Summary: One shot Cedric didn't die and is with Hermione, but he has a very important question to ask this Christmas but will she say yes?

AN: Disclaimer these don't belong to me they belong to the brilliant JK Rowling

Hermione loved Christmas she loved the carols that are sung in the streets or the anticipation of the gifts she would receive not that they mattered it was just nice to be around family, after the war Hermione had found out her parents had died when death eaters found them in Australia luckily the weasley's took her in as Ginny had moved in with Harry a few months after the war ended.

That didn't stop Hermione from feeling jealous of them; they all had each other and even adopted Harry as their own when his aunt and uncle wanted nothing more to do with him now that he was of age.

Though they made her feel wanted it didn't stop the hurt of not having her mum and dad with her, she thought they would be safe if they didn't know she existed but it wouldn't of mattered they found them and killed them, back then she didn't talk much instead finding sanctuary in Ginny's old room reading or watching the world go by but one day that changed she had gone to a book shop in Diagon Alley it was freezing and Hermione felt her face just turn to ice but she didn't care she finished her books and wanted the next set to them after all she still had to repeat her last year of school but she did it at well home they books were to study with.

That day she bumped into someone she hadn't seen in years, as she walked out of gringotts she bumped into him, the boy who had the looks and brains to do what he wanted, when she looked at him she still saw the good boyish looks and the boyish grin he had always had his hair was a little longer it fell just below the ears and his fringe was to the right side.

"Hermione" he said softly with a small smile which caused her to blush and look at her feet "you look well" he continued.

"Cedric" she said with a short nod when she took him all in she was surprised he looked more toned than when he was in school she could make out the muscles of his chest through his jumper "thank you so do you" she replied before she began thinking some not so innocent thoughts.

"Doing a bit of Christmas shopping then?" He asked softly Hermione noticed he had some bags in his hands which unfortunately had gloves on, she liked his hands they were long and she assumed soft but strong.

"Just about to, have you done yours?" She asked pointing to the bags Cedric looked down at them and grinned with a nod.

"Yeah I usually leave it till last minute but with the weather only getting worse I thought I might as well hurry up" He explained Hermione smiled softly.

After that they shopped together or well Cedric kept her company as she shopped she found out that Cedric and Cho broke up the year after they left Hogwarts they had nothing in common outside of school.

Soon those talks turned into dinners and lunches after work or school they soon became friends even though they felt more than friendship towards one and other and it came to the forefront when they both attended the Weasley's annual Christmas party Hermione was alone of course she hoped she could catch Cedric under the mistletoe and finally be able to kiss him but her plan didn't go so well, Cedric did turn up at the party but he wasn't alone he came with Cho they had gotten back together and Cho was pregnant with his child (like the gentleman he was he asked to marry her). Hermione was heartbroken and spent most of the night avoiding them as Cho showed off her ring to anyone that would look and to save herself further hurt she cut all ties with him completely not that he noticed.

Six months past and as much as she tried Hermione couldn't get Cedric out of her head, she would glance at the wedding invitation that he had sent her with a note saying 'sorry' but that didn't do her much good she didn't want to go and when she was asked several times why she just ignored them and hoped by not talking about how she was feeling it would go away.

When Hermione glanced at the clock it was 2:00 PM they would be married by now and having a wonderful life with their kid she silently wished them look as she continued her studies, she was surprised when she heard a frantic knock on the door thinking maybe something bad had happened to Harry or Ron she ran quickly and pulled the door open, what she didn't expect to see was Cedric soaked to the skin in his wedding suit panting his face red but he was shivering.

"Cedric is something the matter?" Hermione asked as she let him in Cedric was silent as she handed him a towel and went to find some other clothes for him to wear instead of the wet ones he had on.

"Why didn't you come to the wedding?" He asked his voice strained with emotion Hermione was a bit confused but brushed it off.

"Well erm I was busy" Hermione lied Cedric was drying his hair which was now pointing in all directions.

"Don't lie Hermione" he said sternly Hermione didn't like his tone and moved away from him in order for him to see she wasn't happy with what he just said.

"I'm not lying why you aren't at your reception?" She said in a prissy tone Cedric undid his shirt and threw it with the others Hermione couldn't help but look at his well toned chest his six pack looked more like an eight pack.

"Turns out the baby isn't mine" he replied as he threw on his pants leaving the shirt on the arm of the chair and sat down Hermione gulped "it was just an excuse to have me back" he added shaking his head in disbelief and running his hand through his hair which he did when he was nervous.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hermione whispered as she sat on the chair opposite him she only just then realised she was only wearing one of his shirts which fell to her thigh and blushed Cedric however smiled at the sight.

"Besides she wasn't the one for me" he whispered as he looked at her "these six months we haven't been talking have been so hard" Hermione gulped "at first I didn't understand I wondered did I do something wrong or did I hurt you in some way then I realised that you stopped talking to me when Cho announced our engagement so I thought maybe you were angry that I didn't tell you myself that you had to find out at that party but then I thought that wouldn't bother you really" by this time he had moved closer to her so he was sat next to her.

"So I had to think really hard and then I ran into Ginny who said that she wished your plan had worked as she didn't really like Cho" he then licked his lips as his eyes stared into hers "when she told me that you had planned to kiss me under the Mistletoe it all fell into place, why I wasn't excited about this wedding and why my dreams were filled of you and then of course your reason for not talking to me"

Cedric didn't say anything more instead just kissed her Hermione was surprised when he told her he returned her feelings and they had made love that night, for Hermione it had been incredible she felt loved and safe it was passionate yet soft at the same time.

That was all a year ago to the day, they had moved in together after Hermione finished her exams and got a job in Gringotts, they had arrived a bit late to the Weasley's due to Cedric wanting a quick fumble before the party not that Hermione minded of course not but she did hate being late.

The evening went well Hermione didn't leave Cedric's side unless he went to get drinks, she was happy to be in his arms but he stood in the middle of a game of charades (a game Hermione and Harry taught them years ago) and knelt in front of her he reached in his pocket she heard mrs Weasley gasp Cedric then held her hand.

"Hermione I love you so much you mean everything to me and well I know that it's you who I want to spend the rest of my life with who I want to have a family with so Hermione Jane Granger" he opened the box Hermione felt the tears rolling down her cheeks "will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked it was silent for a second before Hermione jumped into his arms he heard her mumble yes.

"There is also something I want you to open" she said as she pulled out a box she knew how he would love to teach his children quidditch one day when he opened it he looked confused at the small toy broom "think about what you wanted to do when you had children" Cedric's eyes widened as he looked from the small broom to her then back to the broom.

"We're having a baby?" He asked in shock Hermione nodded the grin on his face made her laugh as they all received congratulations and hugs from their friends and family.


End file.
